Black Velvet diamond
by yinyangqueen
Summary: S/M and OC/OC. OC in this fic is a secret weapon of the elders, a "perfect soldier" though she is only 13, she is incredibly capable. But then she wants someone to understand her...


Hi!!! This is a fic of mine.a real inspiration to me. so please review it!!! It's basically Syaoran + Meilin and Syaoran's Cousin + OC. Oh my OC is really cool and dangerous. She's a secret weapon of the elders. You'll find out what they use her for later. Oh and BTW (by the way), she is only known as "the perfect soldier" but you'll find out what her real name is later. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl with long ebony black hair down to her chest, dressed in genuine black velvet, finished off by kicking the man with her steel toed shoes lined with black velvet. She then ended in a stance that she had used a million times after every victory.  
  
"Another battle won." She thought. "This is getting too easy. And I thought they would be a challenge. You would think the elders would send me harder missions, after all, I have beaten the elders themselves without using magic."  
  
She kneeled down to the dead body of her "opponent" if you would even call him that, and scratched the right side of his face with her metal nail reinforcements. Blood dripped out of the cat-like scratches. She blew her nails in a strangely stylish way, turned around and walked away. The end of her black coat blew westwards.strangely, against the direction of the wind. A small smirk could be seen from the shape of her blood-red lips but her eyes showed no correspondence to what she was feeling.  
  
"Hmm.these nails really need a good sharpening." She thought rubbing her black metal nails against each other. "I remember the first time I received these."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
A small girl, barely four years old, was standing still, like a statue. Her ebony hair was loose, which was uncommon for most girls had their hair tied in pig tails at the age. Her face was white, like ivory, but yet did not seem pale at all. She was dressed stylishly in black with an extremely mature figure for one so young. She spoke to the guards around her perfectly, as though she had lived for a thousand years and with the maturity and wisdom of an elder. She flinched at the sound of her own voice. Too babyish an high for her taste, she could not wait for her voice to mature.  
  
A beautiful woman, dressed ceremonially took her hand and slowly put black-metal nails lined with black velvet on the side, on each of her fingers. They affixed onto her normal nails and grew to become part of her hand. The nails, which were originally too large, had shrunk to fit.  
  
The nails, even after shrinking, were long and sharp, sharper than the cut of a diamond. This is how she became known as "the black velvet diamond" or more commonly, the "perfect soldier"  
  
The older woman bowed and she four year old followed in the same courtesy, dipping her head in thanks.  
  
A servant, with a piece of solid bark from one of the most ancient, toughest, and heaviest trees stepped before her and threw it up, which would land right on top of her. Instead when it fell, the four year old moved her hands and fingers in a complicated pattern striking the tree limb time after time until a few moments later, it was reduced to woodchips.  
  
The elders applauded loudly, but still wondered. How could a four year old destroy an ancient tree that possessed magic that would stop it from dying? She would be a great asset to the clan.  
  
~*~End of flashback~*~  
  
"Strange, it's only been 9 years, and I still remember it perfectly." She continued in her thoughts. "Why is it that people think I am ready to finish high school when I am only 13 years old? Ah well.at least people think I'm more mature.  
  
She turned into a huge mansion and went straight to a large room. There in a circle, were the elders.  
  
"Very well done" they said, "we have a new assignment for you this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah I know, she seems to be VERY EVIL, but she isn't, well actually she's just powerful not evil. Anyways, her new assignment is going to have something to do with Meilin and Syaoran but read the next chapter to find out!!! Oh and I should tell you, a similar if not exact chapter of this is incorporated in the fic "Black Velvet" I know.confusing.it's my other fic. It's S+M so if u lik this story, read the other one.yeah well REVIEW this fic!! 


End file.
